Another Hetalia
by AwesomeBridget
Summary: This is an rp-based fanfic where America, while helping England, finds the mirror that leads to the 2p world, and he enters the world, not willingly however. There, he meets the 2ps, and 2p!England happens to like this nicer America, so he begins messing with his life to make sure that Alfred is his, and his alone. Pairings: UsUk, 2p!Ukx1p!Us, 2p!Usx1p!Uk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the 2p world!

Alfred approached Arthur's house, and knocked on the door. The other had asked him to come over for some reason, which was unlike him. A thought just suddenly occurred to Alfred. Ugh, he better not try to make me eat his sucky cooking or anything like that… He thought. After a while, the other finally opened the door. "Ah, Alfred, greetings. Apologies for the wait, I was cleaning up a bit." Arthur apologized. Alfred nodded. "It's alright, dude!" Then, without even asking, he just automatically stepped inside and plopped down on the couch, pulling out his DS to play on it. Arthur gave him a look and cleared his throat. "Ahem. Alfred, I called you over here because I required your assistance, not so you could rot your brain even more." Alfred groaned and stood up. "What do you need my "assistance" with?" He mocked slightly. Arthur rolled his eyes and replied. "I need help getting rid of this mirror in my attic. Do you think you could handle it by yourself? I have other things I need to get done as well." Alfred nodded, grinning. "You can count on the hero!" he boomed. Arthur shook his head slightly, releasing a small sigh. "Well, then, hop to it. I don't have all day." He walked into a different room and began cleaning out the area around there. Alfred looked up at the attic and walked up the stairs, then he looked over at the mirror. It appeared to be old, the rotting wood clearly showing that, and yet the reflective part didn't seem that way at all. It shone rather brightly, as bright as day. He'd never seen a mirror that was so bright and clear, and it mesmerized him for a bit. He soon approached it and looked at his reflection, but what he saw was rather strange.

He saw a man that looked like him, but had reddish hair, sunglasses instead of regular glasses, with a darker bomber jacket, and paler skin. Appearing confused, he wiped the mirror in case it was actually dirty. As he did so, the other man in the mirror did the same, but when he wiped the mirror, blood showed up on the other side of the mirror, as there was blood on his hand. Alfred froze, and then held his hand in front of the mirror. The reflection did the same, and Alfred looked at the hand, determining whether or not that was really blood. Once he confirmed that it was, he began to wonder what kind of sick mirror this really was. The reflection suddenly smiled, in a rather insane way, as he pressed his hand against the mirror. He kept pressing it harder and harder, and soon his hand went through the mirror, grabbed Alfred's shirt, and pulled him to the other side of the mirror. Alfred yelped slightly, then fell on the floor of wherever he was pulled, his eyes shut rather tightly. When he opened his eyes, however, he saw a blurry image of the man he saw in the mirror holding something, and then he swung it down as he knocked Alfred out.  
When Alfred woke up, his vision was still a bit blurry, so he couldn't see that well, but he could at least see two figures. The one that was in the reflection, and then there was another one. This other one had strawberry blonde hair, and was wearing bright pink and blue clothes, but he also had the eyebrows that he would recognize anywhere. So he found two people who looked like Arthur and himself, except they were completely different. He wondered where he was, and who these strange people were. He heard a hyper voice ask him. "Poppet? Are you alright? Do wake up, poppet!" Alfred rubbed his eyes, and his vision was not blurry anymore. The strawberry-blonde grinned, his bright blue eyes shining brightly. "Hooray, you're alive! I apologize for Allen, he's a vicious one~" He giggled, then added. "Hi~ My name is Oliver, and this here is Allen, if you didn't already know~ What's your name?" Oliver chirped. Alfred soon replied. "Alfred. My name is Alfred…" He held his forehead as he now had a splitting headache due to being knocked out. Allen scoffed. "A dumbass name for a dumbass like you…" Oliver snapped at him. "No cursing! And be nice!" Allen replied, not snapping back, just simply and calmly replying. "He is though. What kind of idiot would stay by a mirror where he saw blood on it? And an opposite version of himself? Honestly, my 1p is so f*cking stupid…" Oliver flicked him. "I said no cursing! Poppet, it's bad to curse!" He puffed his cheeks, then glanced back over at Alfred. "Anyway, welcome to the 2p world! Are you hungry by any chance, poppet?" Alfred quickly sat up, his eyes basically sparkling as he grinned widely, nodding. "Yeah, dude! I'm STARVINGGG!" Oliver giggled. "Okay then~! Just wait here, poppet! I'll have something made for you real quick, you just stay right here~" He waved and skipped over to the stairs, humming as he walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen.  
About 10-15 minutes later, Oliver returned with a fresh batch of cookies and a tray of cupcakes. "Here you are poppet~! Made with love, just for you~" He smiled sweetly, in almost a sickening way, and handed him the treats. Alfred's smile grew wider. "Thank you SOOOOOO much, dude!" He grabbed the cookies and began eating them. Oliver smiled once more, and nodded. "No need to thank me, I love to cook for guests~ Whenever I have any, that is. Allen always scares them away!" He pouted. "Because I, unlike you, don't like "guests," because why would /anyone/ like people invading their personal space?" He huffed. "Some people like having people over though, because they don't like to be lonely~" Oliver argued. "Well, /I/ like to be alone, so that's why…" He folded his arms, shutting his eyes as he held his ground. "Well… alright poppet! Just don't be mean anymore." Oliver said, hugging Alfred. Allen rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "No promises…idiot." Tears came to the Brit's eyes. "So mean!" Alfred noticed, and tried to cheer him up, "H-Hey, no need to cry now! Smile! Don't be sad. Just ignore him, he just likes seeing people upset, that's all! Don't give him what he wants! Besides, it /does/ take less muscles to smile~" He smiled sweetly. Oliver glanced at him and sincerely smiled, wiping his tears. "...Thanks, poppet." He replied. "No problem." Alfred finished the last cupcake. "Ah~ That was good! Thanks again, dude!" Oliver's wide smile returned, as he giggled. "It's nothing, really~ Hey! Why don't I show you around? Would you like that, poppet?" He asked. Alfred nodded. "Sure! Sounds fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 1p world or 2p world? Choices, choices…  
Alfred followed Oliver around as the Brit led him all around their opposite world. Alfred

met quite a few 2ps, such as 2p!France, 2p!Canada, 2p!China, 2p!Russia, 2p!Italy, 2p!Romano, 2p!Germany, 2p!Japan, and many others, for there are too many to list. After a while, it soon became nighttime, and they returned to Oliver's house. "Do you really have to go, poppet? You could just stay here, and sleep in Allen's room!" Oliver protested. "What?!" Allen feigned shock, and anger. "There's no way in hell that dumbass is sleeping in /my/ bed! It'll get contaminated with his utter stupidity! Make him sleep on the couch or something, damn!" Oliver looked over at him, and grinned in a sickening, evil way. "I would stop talking right now, poppet~ Or I'll have to make sure you never speak again~" Allen got all defensive, but Alfred quickly interrupted before anything else happened. "N-No, it's fine. It's about time I return to my own world, Arthur is probably worried. Thank you though!" Oliver sighed, and looked up at him. "...You can only leave, if you promise to come back tomorrow." Alfred nodded, smiling. "I promise! Why wouldn't I?!" Oliver smiled slightly. "Alright~ Just don't forget, poppet. Good night~" Oliver waved as he headed into his bedroom. "Yeah, good night!" Alfred replied as he headed back up the stairs and through the mirror. He rushed down the stairs, and found Arthur, then began to apologize. "Sorry, dude! I kinda got distracted, and I met these weird people, and-" He was cut off as Arthur looked at him in a confused way. "What are you talking about…? You went to the attic no more than about a minute ago…" He blinked. Alfred paused, as he tried to find out what Arthur meant.  
No more than a minute…? How is that possible? I was gone all day! Maybe he was just distracted and didn't notice how much time had passed? He thought. Alfred went over to a nearby clock and looked at it. Once he saw the time, he appeared confused as well. H...how? I know I was gone for more than a mere minute… He proceeded to look out the window, and then saw that it was still rather bright, and it appeared to be about sometime in the afternoon still. He couldn't absorb this, and quickly became more and more confused. How was it that it was nighttime when he left the 2p world, and yet in the 1p world, only a single minute had passed? He just didn't understand. Suddenly, Arthur came up, a look of slight fear on his features, as he asked. "..Did you by any chance pass through the mirror?" Once Alfred nodded, he said almost desperately. "Don't go back through! No matter what, just don't go back through!" Alfred blinked as the other said so. Why was he acting this way about going to the 2p world? Being the curious American he is, Alfred asked. "Why not? I already promised Oliver that I would come back tomorrow…" Arthur shook his head. "No, you /cannot/ go back. I've been through there before, and it's rather dangerous. Our 2ps are unpredictable, and that makes them dangerous. They have killed many people.." Well, that explains the blood… Alfred thought, as Arthur continued. "I wouldn't want you to be their next victim, so just please /stay out of there/." Alfred hesitantly nodded. "Alright, fine…" Arthur sighed slightly in relief. "Thank you…" He walked back to the room he was cleaning out.  
Alfred, to be honest, didn't exactly believe him. Sure, his 2p could have killed people. I mean, the dude had blood on his hands. But, Oliver? He didn't exactly believe it. Oliver was too nice, and there was no way he could have killed people. Wait, duh. The nice ones are usually the ones that do things like that. Still, he loved Oliver's cooking, and he just liked being in that world. He didn't know why exactly, but something about it was fun, to be honest. He wanted to go back, I mean, since when did Arthur tell him what to do? He didn't have that kind of control over him. He was a free country, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Who does he think he is, ordering Alfred around like that?! Alfred was now tempted to just go back to the 2p world anyway, and totally ignore Arthur, just to prove that he has no control over him and his actions! …Then again, Arthur seemed genuinely worried for him. This proved that, perhaps, Arthur actually cared for Alfred. He sighed, not sure what to do. He didn't want to have to never return to the 2p world, but he didn't want to worry Arthur or anything like that. He called out to the other, saying he would be back soon, as he exited the house, and went off to get something to eat. He thought that maybe if he had something to eat, he would be able to think better. He found a McDonalds, and went inside, ordering 3 Big Macs, a large fries, and a large soda. He payed for his food, filled up his soda, then took his food over to a booth and sat down, as he began eating. He quickly finished all the food, and then leaned against a window while drinking his soda, trying to think of what he should do. He just didn't know what to choose. He'd felt like he never had to face a harder decision before in his life. Eventually, he decided that he would /actually/ listen to Arthur. Maybe if he did so, they would get closer, right? The last thing Alfred wanted was Arthur hating him, so he would just listen to him. However, when he went back to Arthur's house, he began playing video games on the couch again while Arthur was cooking something in the kitchen. Alfred's nose scrunched up as he smelled the burnt scones. To get away from the smell, he headed back up into the attic, and sat down on the floor. Not too long after, Allen reached back through the mirror, and pulled him back through. What did they want with him now?!


End file.
